i love you
by DChen
Summary: len love miku since 5th grade. and miku love len since they still 6th grader. and kiyoteru sensei want len to toture her math, will the tutoring stuff will make they become closer? RnR


**:D**_**HI EVERYBODY! Im back! =w= not really…. But today im trying to make some stories…. Even though im bad with english but I still want to make lenxmiku become more popular! :D im going to use google translate just for some words that I don't know… so wish me luck! :D**_

Miku P.O.V.

Miku POV

'hi everyone! my name is hatsune miku... and im in love with a popular guy name Kagamine Len and my only wish is to see him wake up in my bed' i quickly sigh when that thing come to my head while looking at the blonde headed. "another boring day..." i spoke with a low tone. the blonde stand up from his chair and quickly walk to my direction. im so suprise at his action, and he quickly spoke to me "hi! my name is kagamine len the teacher ask me, if i can toture you" while he spoke, i can feel my cheek reddened. "why?" i ask him while blushing very hard. he notice my blush " are you ok?..." he ask me while touching my cheek.  
"i-im fine!..." i quickly look away. "ok. kiyoteru sensei want me to teach you math!" he said while smiling at me. " when do we start?..." i ask him while blushing. " today!" he grin. "where?..." i said while blushing so hard. "in your house maybe?.." he said while looking at me with a confuse look"Y-yes!" he quietly giggle, while im blushing. "ok! after school right?" i quickly nod and he wave goodbye to me while he heading to his seat.  
'OMG!...Kagamine Len gonna go to my house and toture me and and...!' a picture len kissing me slightly come to my mind and i quickly cover my face and blush very hard while waiting for the bell.

*RING RING RING*

the bell rang. len quickly head toward me "lets go!" he said while smiling at me brightly. i quickly nod.

while we walking on road the air filled with silent. *Ring Ring Ring!* my phone rang and broke the silence. "excuse me..." i quickly open my handphone and answer the call. "hello?" "miku! its me mikuo!" my brother said "what is it mikuo?" i said while gazing at the sky "im gonna come home tomorrow... are you ok alone?" i quickly blushed very very hard "WHAAATTTT?!" i snapped him while len looking at me in confuse "my boss want me to help him in his work...please?~" i quietly sigh "fine..." "YAAAYY~~ thanks sis" i quickly close my handphone and just pouted "are you okay?..." len quickly pock my cheek "my brother gonna come home late..." i quickly blushed and look at the ground. len quickly blush "i-its ok!... ha ha ha..." he said while blushing very hard.  
i got suprisedby his expression...and continue walking with him... '_I want to know whats gonna happen...'_

**Len POV**

after almost 15 minute walk we finnaly arrive at miku house. its very classic,so clean and smells like leek?...  
she quickly put the key on the key hole and open the door. "come in!" she said while smiling. i quickly put my shoes on the shoes place. my eyes widened when i see the wallpaper, the wallpaper is green and some frame. "wow... your house are so...green?..." i quickly sweat drop while she just laugh nervously and nod  
"yeah... its weird..." she just pouted. "no no no! i like green too! its so beutifull...well my house is soo yellow! and orange!" i said while grinning. she just laugh a bit. i quickly sigh in relieve and blush a little. 'she have the most beutifull smile...' i quickly shook my head."my room is on the upstairs!" she said while smiling. i quickly follow her and she open the door. every where is leek, book with leek cover, printed leek sheet, and leek plushie and much more. she quickly sit on the chair and open her textbook. i quickly sit on her bed and gazing at her room... ' this is the first time i have enter a girls room except rin room...' there's a strawberry smell too...i quickly blush and i can see her look confuse.

30 minute filled with silents, "how to answer this question?.." she said while pointing at her textbook.i quickly leaned closer to her, "ah! you have to add this to this and there! you got the answer" she nod "you really good at math! thanks..." she said while smiling brightly 'so cute...i can't bare it anymore!...' i quickly look away and try to stop my brain. ' aghhhh!~~~' her face full of confuse. i quickly sit on her bed again. "i-its ok! continue... if there a problem you can't  
solve you can tell me!" i said while blushing. she just nod while smiling and continue gazing at her textbook.

'i have to stop my dirty mind' i said in my mind while gazing at her. "ne... len-kun..." she said while looking at her textbook. "something wrong?" i said while feeling nervous. "i-i... love you!" she said while blushing very hard. 'no way...' my face are so red i can tell. my body quickly out of control and i quickly hug her. "since 5th grade we have a same class and since then I fell in love to you… because your eyes makes me want you more…". her eyes widened and hug me back while crying. "thank you!" she said while sobbing. i quickly pressed my lips on her lips and her eyes widened and kiss me back. and then i can feel my body hottened. and i can feel her hand around my neck, and i deepened the kiss. *BAM* "woahh!" we quickly loosened the kiss."MIKUUU~~~ where are you?" a boy voice echoed the house. i can feel our face are filled with fear. "i though he having night shift with his boss..." miku said with low tone. "we have to hide!" i said, and my body shivered. '_Im in big TROUBLE!'_

_**:D HAHA! D: I know im bad with english so… spare meeeee A! im really really bad at english….. QAQ I hope the shoes place stuff is right…. :D soo…. See you on the next chapter….? Maybe?...**_


End file.
